The Existence Between You and I
by XanderB
Summary: When your life is over, what is there, but the end? Sasuke meets a mysterious man through his brother. This man appears to be the man of his dreams...But theirs is a love that can never be... Sasu/Naru. Written for Rasha013. YAOI
1. Prologue: Fascination

The Existence Between You and I

Pairing: Mainly Sasuke/Naruto; possible mentionsof others.

Warnings: Paranormal, alternate universe, mature themes, yaoi, lemon, lime, language, angst, sexuality, possible character bashing, drug/alcohol abuse/use, violence, strangeness, possible confusion, etc... I don't want to hear any bitching because you have all been thoroughly warned.

Author's Note: This is written for Rasha013's challenge. I apologize for any confusing bits in advance. If for any reason, something is particularly confusing, please notify me and I will do my damndest to clarify. Also, this work is loosely based upon the movie "Meet Joe Black".

I do hope you enjoy this fic Rasha since I wrote it for your benefit. Any and all feedback is appreciated, though, any flames will be laughed at considerably.

Disclaimer: I donot own Naruto, nor any characters from the fandom. I also have no rights or claims to the movie "Meet Joe Black" or any other movie or music that may or may not come into this fiction. I make absolutely NO profit from the writing of this fic.

Prologue: Fascination

(Naruto)

There are few things that I understand in this universe, mostly because I do not exist in such a place as this. The fraction that I do comprehend above all else is the end. I know that in this realm labelled "Earth", there are hundreds of thousands of beings, both great a miniscule; they breathe and struggle until near exhaustion to merely maintain some semblance of their own existence. I also know that I will will be the one that brings that fleeting flicker of mortality to the end.

I have been called a great many names over the time that I have remained and I say 'remained' because that is all I am capable of. I do not breathe, nor sleep, eat, cry, feel, or age. I am just here. I exist, but I do not live, nor have I ever lived, at least not for as long as I can remember, which is quite an extensive collection of memories for one who has remained as long as I.

Though I have many names, it matters not the language or description of me, when it comes down to the end, I am what is waiting. Over the vast period of time I have been, I have become rather interested, incresingly in fact, in a specific creature which inhabit this planet. They call themselves "Human". They intrigue and captivate me, more so with every passing moment that I reap the breaths from their fragile bodies.

And though they cannot see me coming, nor can they fully understand my existence, they fear me wiuth such passion that they have been known to commit heinous acts in the futile hopes of securing a niche that is out of my reach. Of course, there is no such place. My reach has always been un parallelled and unavoidable. It fascinates me that they even attempt to escape what is so obviously inevitable. They claw and wrestle, and agonize, laboring desperately to hold onto their mundane and more often than not, useless existence with such ferocity that I have yet to see matched by any other being. They strive for it. It's really incredibly idiotic and completely irrelevent, but still it fascinates one such as I.

From what I have bared witness to so far of their intelligence, is that they are coherent enough to lay claims to one another, to betray and violate their peers, and they seem to almost find fulfillment in annihilating each other. This world that they have made their own lays in ruins around them, even as they remain blind to their own faults. They have infected this place, greed, the hunger for power, and filth given full reign to fester and spread like an epidemic, a plague if you will. They are like a sickness, a parasite that takes but never returns.

I have become far too curious about this mystriously odd balance between destruction and peace that they conatsntly teeter upon. And so, because of this deranged curiosity, it has been decided by myself that I will dawn a guise, integrate myself into their tainted world and observe them from a much closer proximity. I will be able to interact with them, to better understand their ways.

I feel that it would be the easiest course in order to accomplish this absurd dalliance by personifying myself and fixating upon one particular individual. I will strike a deal with said individual, offering them more of the ever-elusive time that they so crave in exchange for knowledge, so that I might gain some appeasement. It would at the very least ease the insufferable infatuation with them.

This individual will allow me into their life so that I might obtain the satisfaction I seek so avidly. If this individual helps me as I see fit, they will be rewarded, given more time, as much of it as I like for as long as I am in the human world in order to conduct my study. This, I think is a fair trade in a notoriously unfair society.

So, I have, of course, remained , waiting, biding my time until a suitable candidate for me to fixate upon became available. It was a necessary wait.

Finally one became available. He came up in my list, and his clock assumed a place upon my mantle, a rather large, old looking thing with a loud tick and even more obnoxious chime. That candidate was perfect for my experiment and that candidate was called Uchiha Itachi.

TBC...

How does everyone like it so far? I know it is a bit confusing, but I will pull it together and explain as I go. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks!

Xander


	2. Chapter One: Participation

**The Existence Between You and I**

**Pairing:** Mainly Sasuke/Naruto; possible mentions of others.

**Warnings:** Paranormal, alternate universe, mature themes, yaoi, lemon, lime, language, angst, sexuality, possible character bashing, drug/alcohol abuse/use, violence, strangeness, possible confusion, etc... I don't want to hear any bitching because you have all been thoroughly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor any characters from the fandom. I also have no rights or claims to the movie "Meet Joe Black" or any other movie or music that may or may not come into this fiction. I make absolutely NO profit from the writing of this fic.

**Chapter One: Participation**

(Naruto)

As the time for my revelation drew closer, I poured over my list. I needed to have a body and many on my list did not meet my requirements. The individual I chose needed to be a person who had little, who was unknown in the world, so that the chance of recognition by any of the other humans would be slim to near impossible. The individual, I decided could be neither too young nor too old. It wouldn't do to reveal myself in the form of a toddler. With these requirements, my list was lowered to a mere few eligible individuals, three female and two male.

I looked over the information I had gathered on each of them, settling for the one I felt would be missed the least. He was a mediocre employee with little talent, no relatives, and few acquaintances. As it stood, the obnoxious blond was currently trying to convince a rather lovely woman into sharing coffee with him. She was being polite, but declining none the less. I found the gesture rather amusing.

His body, I was pleased to note, was in good health: jagged golden hair, tan complexion with few blemishes, only the three whisker-like scars over each of his cheeks. They were not even detrimental to his overall appearance. He seemed to have taken good care with his body, developed muscles and a natural glow on his flesh. He was a perfect candidate for my guise.

It was relatively easy to pry his soul out of the body. I chose a simple death, an unexpected death. He was hit by one of the humans' contraptions, a vehicle they'd labelled a 'bus,' which carried a large group of them, driven by one who apparently was considered qualified. The rather ominous transport carted humans from one place to another, spouting raucous fumes into the air and loud rumblings sounded from its inner workings. It was a quick and near painless death, the spine severed from the brain immediately after impact with the giant machine. There was little time to take over the body, but I managed to do so, repairing the damage that had been caused easily and efficiently. After all, I could not wander around in a broken body.

Apparently getting up and brushing one's self off with no hint of even a scratch after such a run in with a 'bus' was completely unheard of by the other humans because they backed away in awe when I did just that. I merely thanked them as they proceeded out of my way, so that I might use my new appendages to propel myself over what was known as a sidewalk towards the enormous structures they called skyscrapers and buildings. It was a simple task really, and I easily became accustomed to my newly acquired limbs, moving them with little effort. It was exhilarating. I was alive.

I wasn't particularly sure of the direction in which I needed to be going in order to find Uchiha Itachi, but I assumed the enormous buildings that I was headed towards were the best route, considering that the man was the owner of one of the most prestigious companies on the Earth. Of course, once I made it to the buildings, it was easy to pick out the ones that may contain the person I was seeking. A curious burning in my new legs caught my attention briefly before I began moving towards the first building labelled Uchiha Corp.

After searching two buildings, I was finally awarded with directions to the main building by a nice woman in a blue pantsuit sitting at a reception desk. I thanked her politely and followed the directions she had given me. It was relatively simple to find Uchiha Itachi once I was in the correct building. He was most obviously placed on the top floor. No one even questioned me as I made my way into the elevator.

The reception desk outside of Itachi's office was empty. I looked around curiously, shrugging when I saw no one near. I sighed and opened the door to the office. A tall, thin man, with long dark hair and matching dark eyes turned to stare at me, a hint of confusion flickering in his otherwise calm eyes.

"Who are you?" His voice was too soft, but commanding none the less. It made me shiver involuntarily. I had chosen correctly. Uchiha Itachi was a businessman, and businessmen were always quick to make a deal.

"My name?" I hadn't thought to call myself anything other than what I was, but now that I thought about it, I would most definitely need to have a human name. I reached to scratch the back of my neck, seating myself in a plush chair and gazing at the dark man before me. I chose to make him wait for my answer.

"You might know me best as Shinigami, but I go by many other names and descriptions rather than the one you see before you now. It really matters not what you choose to address me as, I am the end and I have a proposition for you Uchiha Itachi," I replied after several minutes and an increasingly annoyed glare from the man behind the desk.

"What sort of nonsense are you speaking of?" he asked as he stood from his seated position, his hands already itching to press the call button for security, but the notion of a business deal kept the compulsion at bay. I smirked easily.

"I know all about you Uchiha Itachi, about your life. You are a man of many desires; power, money, lust, trivial business pursuits to make you more successful than you already are. I know that your time has been running out. You already know what I am speaking of. Your many conquests have brought an end to your life, but I can give you what you want most," I drawled slowly as if I was bored with the conversation.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Time. I can give you more time. You know that the disease travelling through your already weak immune system will surely kill you before the year is out, but I can stop that from happening."

"Why should I believe what you say is the truth?" he tilted his head, challenging me, daring me to prove myself. Mister Uchiha was a clever man, that much was obvious.

I grinned, turning to watch the window. He pursed his lips, clearly becoming agitated with my silence. He reached towards the call button once again and just as he might have pushed it, a loud thump made him jump. A pigeon had flown into the glass and landed on the edge, a small splatter of blood left upon the transparent surface of the window in its wake. My grin widened as I stood.

Itachi watched me as I opened the window, carefully lifting the still warm body of the now lifeless bird. I set it onto the desk in front of him, letting him look it over. He peered over it for a few moments before staring back at me. "You wanted proof, didn't you?" I enquired lightly, cocking my head.

"You can't expect me to believe that you made this poor thing fly into the window and die?" he said skeptically. I put up a hand to silence him, taking the bird in my other hand, the red blood clashing brightly with my lightly tanned skin.

I brought my unoccupied hand back over the bird, covering its tiny chest easily allowing its soul back into its body, forcing air into its still lungs and repairing the broken neck. The blood faded. I glanced at Itachi, holding my hands out to him. He didn't say anything as he took the now very lively pigeon from me. He stared at the struggling bird for several minutes before freeing it out the open window. I sat back down.

He sat on the edge of his desk, looking as shaken up as one as calm as he could look. I smiled charmingly. "And if I chose to accept such a proposition, what would you want in return? My soul?" He asked quietly, fear barely readable in his voice. I laughed.

"Of course not. I want to live in your world. I want you to teach me all about these things you hold dear, about family, friendship...love. I want to know it all. I have become curious. This is an offer I have made to no one else Mr. Uchiha. You should count yourself blessed."

"And if I refused?"

I blinked. Would he really? "If you refused, well I suppose I would take your life as it is to be."

He seemed to think about it, pondering the pros and cons of such a deal. I remained unmoving, just watching him from my chair, trying to memorize the expressions flitting across his normally stoic face.

"How much time?"

"As long as I stay here, you will live."

"So then I should do my best to keep you interested in our customs here so that I can have more time to live?" He was clever indeed.

"That sounds like the strategy of a business prodigy," I replied, grinning.

"Indeed."

**TBC...**

Wow! It's been a fucking million years since I updated this fic because it was on my sister's laptop which was dead for the last two years and now we have finally had the files transferred onto a new laptop so I could get this chapter. So sorry for the excessively long wait, but I just couldn't rewrite the chapter as it had been the first time around. Please enjoy the read and review if you can. I hope to update again soon.

Keep watch for new updates for all my fics. I hope to be updating all of them soon.

Xander


End file.
